Bom dia ou fique aqui para sempre
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge Draco/Pansy do forum 6v


**Bom Dia (ou Fique Aqui Para Sempre)**

Pansy sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas numa poltrona estrategicamente localizada em frente à entrada para o dormitório masculino do 5º ano. Esperou pacientemente cada um dos meninos saírem, dando-lhes sorrisinhos alegres quando eles passavam por ela, a única pessoa no salão comunal da Sonserina.

Esperou. Esperou enrolando mechas dos cabelos louro escuros no dedo, mas Blaise não saía de lá. Ela sabia que seria inútil esperar que ele saísse de lá, ele dormia quase tanto quanto Draco. Suspirou e levantou-se revirando os olhos.

Abriu a porta em silêncio. Nenhum deles acordou. Deparou-se com duas imagens às quais seus olhos já estavam acostumados, mas nunca se cansavam de ver. Blaise dormia de bruços, a pele negra contrastando com os lençóis braços ressaltando-lhe a beleza física que quase nenhum menino em Hogwarts possuía. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo, ainda dormindo, respirar com o peito arfando e abraçar o travesseiro com que dormia. Depois, ela finalmente desviou seus olhos para a outra cama ocupada, vendo outra imagem que a fazia sorrir também, com os olhos. Draco Malfoy deitado de lado, quase indistinguível em meio aos lençóis, tão clara eram sua pele e seus cabelos na luz branca da manhã.

Pansy logo deitou-se ao lado de Malfoy, aconchegando-se junto ao corpo quente dele com delicadeza, para não despertá-lo do sono suave. Acomodou o braço dele sobre seu próprio corpo, por cima de sua cintura e entrelaçou com leveza os próprios dedos nos dedos longos dele. Pousou a união de mãos bem perto de seu ventre.

Ficar perto dele era o consolo físico que lhe restava, já que ele ultimamente Draco andava cada vez mais calado, sério e distante. E ela compreendia. Nos poucos momentos em que ele queria estabelecer um diálogo o assunto era sempre o mesmo: Harry Potter. A raiva o dominara. Ela mesma se pudesse arrumaria um jeito prático de ferrar com o Potter pelo que fez ao pai de Draco. Mas infelizmente tudo que fizessem agora teria consequências sérias demais, estavam à beira de uma guerra e ela só queria escapar bem. Estava sozinha nessa. Todos os sonserinos, até mesmo Blaise que era sempre sensato, queriam ver o sangue de Potter... Ela podia ver os olhares de incentivo em direção à Draco toda vez que ele abertamente dizia que iria acabar com o Potter. E eram muitos olhares, nas poucas vezes em que ele falava. De resto era silêncio e solidão. Ele estava sempre tão só maquinando planos de vingança que ela não sabia como se concretizariam. Ela não sabia no que ele pensava. E não é que não tentasse descobrir o que se passava na cabeça dele. Sempre fazia a ele perguntas discretas que eram respondidas de maneira evasiva com uma cara fechada. Na verdade, ela até tinha suas suspeitas do que era mais provável acontecer, mas não insistia. Não queria ter certeza de que algo tão perigoso pudesse ocorrer a ele. Ela se preocupava muito com o que pudesse acontecer. O sofrimento dele acarretaria no irremediável sofrimento dela. Ela imaginava as coisas ruins que podiam acontecer a ele. Se ele falhasse, qualquer que fosse suas missões, como seria punido? E ele se daria bem em um duelo contra alguém tão bem treinado e experiente do bando de puxa-sacos daquele velhote maldito, Dumbledore?

Ela pensava na dor dele e não conseguia imaginar a sua própria caso algo acontecesse, se ele entrasse mesmo para os comensais da morte. Fechou os olhos para tirar da mente aqueles pensamentos e apertou sem perceber a mão dele, despertando-o. Pansy abriu os olhos. Soube que ele havia acordado porque a respiração dele em seu pescoço havia mudado de ritmo. Mas ela não se virou para ele. Só enlaçou com ainda mais força a mão na dele.

Draco percebeu logo que Pansy estava ao seu lado na cama. Não era a primeira vez que despertava assim. E sem virá-la para si beijou o alto de seus cabelos macios. Ele não queria olhá-la nos olhos tão cedo. Ela via nos olhos dele o desejo de vingança a poucos e arriscados passos de se realizar com o ingresso nos comensais da morte. E ele via os olhos dela implorando-o para não fazer aquilo que ela julgava ser uma besteira. Ela não entendia. Nem ele.

Depois, Draco apertou o corpo com força contra o dela, sem ainda trocarem uma palavra. Porque ele sabia que cada som produzido por ela se destinaria a tentar convencê-lo de não fazer o que ela achava que ele faria.

Blaise logo despertou também e ao ver os dois abraçados na cama ao lado compartilhou com eles um sorriso de malícia que Draco e Pansy corresponderam fracamente. Levantou-se, saiu do quarto e deixou os amigos a sós, como se ficar sozinhos no quarto fosse os unir mais. Mas eles ficaram ainda mais sozinhos ali, cada um isolado em seu próprio mundo. Pansy pensando em meios de trazer Draco para o mundo seguro dela e Draco querendo trazer Pansy para o mundo regido pela honra em que ele estava.

O tempo de uma eternidade poderia ter se passado nos segundos em que cada um pensava dolorosamente que estavam sós. Ela finalmente voltou a se mover, quebrando a estaticidade do momento quando concluiu que a partir de agora seguiriam separados e distantes, cada um só, em seu próprio caminho feito de escolhas sérias e definitivas. Ela só queria sobreviver e havia mais coisas em jogo para ele.

Ela acariciou o braço nu dele sabendo que em pouco tempo estaria maculado pela marca negra. Suspirou e virou-se então finalmente para ele para olhá-lo nos olhos pela primeira vez naquela manhã. E também por uma das últimas vezes também. Porque a partir de então ela sabia que ele não seria mais o mesmo. Talvez nem ela mesma fosse a mesma depois do que quer que ele decisisse.

-Bom dia – ele disse sorrindo a ela.

Era uma trégua. Hoje não ficariam travando duelos com os olhos para ver quem convencia quem de que estava certo. Hoje iriam se despedir.

Ela sorriu de volta.

-Hoje é o último dia de aula, Draco, e temos que ir embora. Mas eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre.

Draco afastou uma mecha loura do rosto dela e colocou-a atrás da orelha dela. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou na bochecha, concordando com o desejo dela. Tinha deveres de honra a cumprir, mas ele _queria _poder ficar ali para sempre.


End file.
